


Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

by Meili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muy distinto a la historia original, hombres lobo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meili/pseuds/Meili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic Harry Potter. Sexto año (adelantado 20 años).</p><p>Voldemort comienza su juego. Sutil y silencioso, toma el ministerio gracias al miedo y el odio.<br/>Nadie parece darse cuenta, así que ya es hora de que una licántropa con problemas de desacato a la autoridad y un reciente traidor a la sangre con un mortífago majadero por padre tomen las riendas del asunto. El plan es sencillo, si paran a Malfoy, quizás paren la inminente guerra que se gesta fuera de los muros de Hogwarts.<br/>En teoría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Como advertí en el sumario, esto es bastante distinto a la historia original. Por favor, J. K. Rowling, no me odies.  
> Espero que te gusten los hombres lobo, (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

DRACO I

Draco llevaba dos horas mirando el techo, completamente inmóvil. Se había despertado en mitad de la noche, atormentado por las pesadillas. Todas las noches veía lo mismo. Su casa ardiendo, su padre recibiendo el Beso, su madre muerta a los pies del señor Tenebroso... Volvió a temblar. _No_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Lo conseguiré. Mataré a Dumbledore, traeré a los mortífagos, y todo volverá a ser como antes._

Otro escalofrío.

Giró la cabeza y comprobó el despertador. Tenía que levantarse ya o llegaría tarde a Transformaciones, y nadie quería ver a McGonagall enfadada. Esa señora daba más miedo que el Barón Sanguinario. Con mucha lentitud se incorporó. Para su sorpresa, todos sus compañeros de habitación se habían marchado sin que él se diera cuenta. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza.

No tardó más de diez minutos. Se vistió rápido y subió al Gran Comedor. Su amigo Blaise Zabini ya estaba desayunando, con Pansy Parkinson pegada a su brazo izquierdo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, Pansy había hecho lo imposible por llamar su atención. _Mientras moleste a otros_ , pensó Draco indiferente.

"¿Has leído las noticias?", preguntó Blaise llamando su atención. Debía ser algo importante si Blaise Zabini se interesaba por un periódico.

"Aún no, ¿hay algo nuevo?", preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

"Dímelo tú."

Blaise le tendió el periódico. Draco leyó el titular de la primera página. Alzó una ceja escéptico.

"No veo porque la boda de un par de idiotas deba interesarme, Blaise."

"Eso no, imbécil. Mira en la siguiente página"

Draco decidió ignorar el insulto de su amigo y obedeció. El titular de la otra página no parecía muy especial. Solo informaba del último discurso del Primer Ministro. Siguió leyendo. Scrimgeour había explicado sus intenciones de parar a los mortífagos antes de que comenzara otra guerra. Prometía ser fuerte por la Comunidad Mágica, y no cometer "errores de muggles" permitiendo que germinase la semilla del terror en los corazones de sus compatriotas magos. Draco forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió el periódico a Blaise.

"Interesante", comentó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

"¡Ese hijo de puta no tiene ni idea de con quien se mete!", aseguró Crabbe escupiendo trozos de comida por todas partes.

"Cuando el señor Tenebroso tome el poder se encargará de él.", coincidió Goyle.

Draco prefirió no corregirles. Explicarles que el señor Oscura ya tenía el poder sería demasiado para sus diminutos cerebros. Cruzó una mirada con Blaise. Podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos. Le alegró saber que al menos su amigo entendía la gravedad del problema.

"Bueno, será divertido ver como fallan miserablemente", dijo Pansy con una risita.

Draco bajó la mirada a su plato y guardó silencio.

Las clases se le pasaron volando. Principalmente porque no prestó atención a ninguna de ellas. Lo cierto era, que el artículo que había leído por la mañana le tenía intrigado. Le había estado dando vueltas al discurso del ministro, y había descubierto algo. Era sutil, pero con suficiente imaginación, se podía entender la metáfora del ministro que comparaba a los muggles con bestias sangrientas y belicosas. Aunque pensaba lo mismo, le sorprendió que el Primer Ministro, un auror, dijera eso en público. _Igual me equivoco_ , pensó _. Igual solo ha sido un desliz._

"¡Draco!" Giró la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido por la voz chillona de Pansy.

"¡No me estás escuchando!", se quejó la Slytherin, haciendo un puchero.

"Estaba distraído", contestó tajante.

"Te estaba diciendo que esta noche podríamos saltarnos las rondas y darle uso al baño de prefectos", sugirió Pansy con voz seductora.

Draco la miró a los ojos, y no vio nada. Solo una chica manipuladora, celosa, mimada y obsesionada con su aspecto, que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente. Una especie de versión femenina de sí mismo. Por una vez, no sintió ningún interés por Pansy. De hecho, sintió algo de repulsión, hacia ambos.

"No tengo ganas", respondió desinteresado.

Concentró la mirada en el filete que aún no se había comido. Sentía los ojos de sus compañeros sobre él. Supuso que estaban asombrados por su negativa. Aunque desde luego, no tanto como Pansy, quien se marchó del comedor taconeando furiosamente, seguida por su séquito de arpías.

"¿Estás enfermo?", preguntó Blaise dramáticamente.

"No" contestó tajante.

"Lo parece" Draco bufó, dispuesto a replicar, pero Blaise le cortó. "Y no lo digo por lo de Pansy. Tienes mala cara."

Su amigo tenía los ojos entornados, como si quisiera ver dentro de él.

"No he dormido muy bien últimamente", explicó incómodo.

"Lo sé. Theo tampoco." A Draco le pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos, o quizás miedo. "Ni yo."

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era una indirecta? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lo sabían los dos? ¿Cuánto sabían? Draco sintió que la mirada inquisidora de Blaise le estaba matando. De pronto la corbata le empezó a apretar. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Se levantó y abandonó el comedor sin una palabra más. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Salió fuera del castillo, en dirección al lago. Draco agradeció que los jardines estuvieran vacios. Se sentó en la orilla y suspiró. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando analizar el ambiguo mensaje de Blaise. ¿Era una amenaza? Eso no tenía lógica. Eran amigos, los amigos no se amenazan. Apretó los puños y gruñó. Tenía que pensar, analizar. Se estaba asustando por nada. Suspiró. Blaise había sugerido que él y Nott sabían que era lo que le rondaba a Draco por la cabeza. No era una amenaza, comprendió. Blaise estaba asustado. Tenían miedo de lo que sabían. Pero, ¿cuánto sabían? ¿Conocerían su misión? Igual Nott lo había averiguado y luego se lo había contado a Blaise. No le sorprendería, Theodore era demasiado listo para su propio bien. ¿Estaban asustados de lo que tenía que hacer? ¿O había más? Draco se pregunto consternado si sus mejores amigos estaban asustados de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se estremeció al pensar en su misión.

No debería hacerlo, y lo sabía. Tendría que ser como su tía Bellatrix y alegrarse por el ascenso de su maestro, pero no podía. Simplemente, se sentía terrible cada vez que pensaba en ello. Volvió a apretar los puños con decisión. Tenía que hacerlo. Daba igual lo asustados que estuvieran sus amigos o su madre, la alternativa era peor aún.

Se quedó mirando el vacio durante un rato. Sin pensar, sin preocuparse. Fue Blaise quien le sacó de su atontamiento con una patada en las costillas. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero le pilló por sorpresa. Se levantó rápido y encaró a Blaise.

"¡¿Qué quieres, imbécil?!"

Draco se acordó de pronto de lo que había averiguado y relajó la expresión de su rostro. Blaise se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Vamos a la biblioteca? Tengo deberes atrasados."

Solo había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron el curso, pero Blaise tenía un don para evitar todo lo relacionado con los estudios. Draco accedió. La biblioteca era un lugar silencioso y poco concurrido. Perfecto para pensar en cómo arreglar el armario evanescente. Caminaron sin prisa, y en silencio. En otras circunstancias, habrían estado hablando, riéndose, y asustando a niños de primero. Draco no pudo evitar mirar a Blaise de reojo. No parecía asustado, pero eso tampoco significaba nada. La mayoría de los Slytherins mantenían sus emociones lejos del público. Se preguntó de nuevo si Theodore le temía, y se sorprendió al descubrir que se asqueaba enormemente a sí mismo por provocar tales sentimientos en sus amigos.

La biblioteca estaba tan vacía como siempre. Solo había algunos Ravenclaws de quinto y séptimo, y algún que otro Hufflepuff. Normalmente la biblioteca solo se llenaba en época de exámenes. Se sintió un extraño al entrar. Aunque no tanto como Blaise, quien seguramente no había pisado ese suelo nunca antes en su vida.

"Mira, Theo está ahí", señaló Blaise. Efectivamente, Nott caminaba hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, cagando un montón de libros y con la nariz pegada a otro. "¡Theo!", gritó Blaise, moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención. Draco se apartó de su mejor amigo totalmente avergonzado. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría gritar en una biblioteca? Se reunieron con Theodore, quien les miraba como si tuvieran viruela de dragón.

"¿Eres idiota, o qué te pasa?", siseó Nott. "No espera, mejor no me contestes, ya se la respuesta."

Blaise se llevó las manos al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Y yo que venía a hacerte compañía."

"Estoy esperando a alguien. Iros a otro lado, por favor."

A Draco le sorprendió el tono desesperado de su voz. Se sorprendió aún más al notar la mirada cómplice que Theodore le echó a Blaise.

"Vamos, Blaise, todos sabemos que la biblioteca te da alergia."

Se despidió de Theodore con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar a su compañero.

"Eso no es cierto. Es el papel de los libros, de verdad. Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo. No entiendo porque me siguen mandando deberes. Deberían saber que atentan contra mi salud."

No pudo evitar reírse ante las tonterías de su amigo. Lo cierto es que le había echado de menos durante todo el verano. Tanto a él como a Theodore. Con Blaise a su lado la iniciación hubiera sido más fácil. Con el consejo de Theodore, su misión sería más llevadera. Pero estaba solo. Más solo que nunca.

"¡Blaise!"

En frente de ellos estaba la chica Grayson, que, como siempre, en cuanto le vio, apartó la mirada. Miedo, supuso. La mayoría de la gente de otras casas le temía. Sin embargo, se preguntó si esta vez sería por otra cosa. ¿Y si lo sabía? Lo de la Marca, lo de la misión. Y si estaba asustada por eso.

"¡Maisie! ¡Pero si eres la cita de Theo! ¿Por qué te tiene tan escondida? Si todos sabemos lo que hacéis por las noches", dijo Blaise entre risitas.

Grayson enrojeció al instante. Era una broma por supuesto. Ambos sabían que su relación con Theodore era solo de amistad, pero Blaise disfrutaba de lo lindo haciéndola rabiar.

"¡Imbécil!", ladró ella malhumorada, "¡Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos!"

Blaise soltó una risita y le dio un codazo a Draco.

"Que mona. Se cree que puede engañarnos."

Draco sonrió, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a su amigo, cuando de pronto, Grayson les apartó de un empujón y entró en la biblioteca murmurando entre dientes 'imbéciles'.

"Que genio tiene", comentó Draco entre risas.

"¿Te imaginas como será en la cama?"

"¿O en cualquier otro sitio?"

Blaise lanzó una risotada socarrona y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Anda, vamos a volar un rato. Ya haré los deberes otro día."

 

MAISIE I

La cara de Theodore Nott mostraba claros signos de insomnio, y su postura encorvada denotaba cansancio. No era el único. Su compañero de mesa, Draco Malfoy se veía igual de mal. Otro dato curioso que observó, era que Zabini miraba a Malfoy con la preocupación de una madre. A Maisie le hizo gracia pensar en un Blaise Zabini preocupado, los términos parecían contradecirse.

El profesor de historia dio por terminada la clase y mandó una pequeña redacción sobre algún tratado sin importancia que Maisie ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. En cuanto los alumnos pudieron levantarse, se formó una estampida. Maisie se mantuvo alejada de la marea de estudiantes hambrientos, esperando a Theo, con quien había prometido comer. Se habían hecho amigos en tercer curso. Theo se le acercó un día en la biblioteca y con franqueza le dijo: "Se lo que tú y el profesor Lupin sois." Maisie recordó como su corazón se había parado. Pero Theo enseguida la tranquilizó asegurando que no tenía intención de contárselo a nadie.

"¿Vamos?", preguntó la licántropa con impaciencia. "Me muero de hambre."

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú siempre tienes hambre."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" ladró Maisie indignada. Luego bajo la voz. "Faltan cinco días para la luna llena. Necesito carne."

"Y acónito" dijo él, levantándose finalmente.

"Ja, ja. Que gracioso eres" dijo Maisie secamente. El acónito era el ingrediente principal de la poción matalobos, eliminaba parte de los impulsos animales de la luna creciente, y permitía mantener la consciencia humana tras la transformación. Básicamente, su supuesto amigo acababa de llamarla bestia salvaje con instintos asesinos y sed de sangre. Y lo peor, era que estaba en lo correcto. "¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Theo le echó un último vistazo al libro de Historia y luego al profesor, como si quisiera preguntar algo. Al final guardó el libro en la mochila y se levantó rápidamente.

"Si, vamos."

Maisie quiso preguntarle que estaba pensando, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no soltaría prenda, al menos no en aquel momento.

"¿Qué tal el verano?", preguntó ella, ya que era la primer vez que se veían desde el año anterior.

"Mal"

La escueta respuesta de Theo le dejó claro que ese no era un tema opcional. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y tomaron asiento en un extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Maisie se relamió los labios al ver el cordero asado. Realmente, necesitaba carne. Mientras se servía generosas cantidades, Theo solo miraba su plato vacío, totalmente embobado.

"Maisie", dijo de pronto.

"¿Humm?"

"Tengo que contarte algo."

"Humm."

Theo suspiró irritado.

"Es importante. Es sobre este verano."

"Pensé que era un tema intocable."

"Es importante", repitió. "Cuando termines de comer ven a la biblioteca, donde siempre."

"¿No vas a comer nada?"

"No tengo hambre. Date prisa", la urgió. Ella solo asintió.

Theo se levantó y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Maisie estaba preocupada, pero también hambrienta. Volvió a atacar el cordero, intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones al menos durante la hora de la comida.

Cuando por fin sació su hambre el comedor estaba casi vacío y la hora de la comida ya estaba a punto de terminar. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca, ya había hecho esperar a Theo más que suficiente. Iba tan concentrada en llegar cuanto antes al punto de encuentro que estuvo a punto de chocarse con su segundo Slytherin favorito.

"¡Blaise!", exclamó sorprendida de ver al joven mago saliendo de la biblioteca. Le acompañaba Malfoy, en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Maisie apartó la mirada de Malfoy y se concentró en Blaise.

"¡Maisie! ¡Pero si eres la cita de Theo! ¿Por qué te tiene tan escondida? Si todos sabemos lo que hacéis por las noches."

Enrojeció al instante.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos!", contestó ella perdiendo todo su buen humor.

Blaise soltó una risita y le dio un codazo a Malfoy, que hasta entonces no había pronunciado una palabra.

"Que mona. Se cree que puede engañarnos."

Malfoy sonrió ante la broma de Blaise. Maisie bufó harta de los Slytherins. Los apartó de un empujón y entró en la biblioteca mientras murmuraba 'idiotas'. Fue directa al fondo, a la mesa más alejada y más privada, que a su vez estaba junto a la Sección Prohibida. Ahí era donde ella y Theo se sentaban siempre. Su amigo la esperaba leyendo un libro de historia sobre una de las muchas guerras mágicas.

"Ya estoy aquí", dijo para llamar su atención.

Theo apartó la mirada del libro y frunció el ceño.

"Ya era hora."

"Ya te dije que tenía hambre", se excusó la licántropa. "¿Qué es eso tan secreto que querías contarme? ¿Por fin te has declarado a...?"

"No", la cortó al instante, completamente tenso. No paraba de mirar a su alrededor, buscando a algún cotilla. Maisie conocía a su amigo, y sabía que podía ser un poco paranoico, pero aquello ya rozaba la locura. Antes de que pudiera echárselo en cara, Theo tiró el libro que estaba leyendo debajo de la mesa.

"Pero, ¿qué...?"

"Podrías agacharte y recogerlo, por favor."

Theo recalcó la palabra 'agacharte' de manera exagerada. Maisie frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Se metió debajo de la mesa y cogió el libro, pero antes de levantarse, su mirada se cruzó con el brazo de Theo. Maisie estuvo a punto de gritar de la sorpresa. Theo se había levantada la manga de la camisa, revelando un horrible tatuaje negro. Era una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca. La Marca Tenebrosa.

Maisie se levantó y, con las manos temblorosas, dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

"Joder", susurró en estado de shock.

"Lo sé", coincidió Theo en el mismo tono.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. No podía salir de su asombro. ¿Qué se podía decir en aquella situación? No era algo realmente inesperado. Desde el ascenso del señor Oscuro, tanto Theo como Maisie sabían que en algún momento aquello ocurriría. Era cuestión de tiempo. Pero aún así...

"Joder", repitió, rompiendo el silencio.

"Fue hace un mes", comentó él, con la mirada pérdida, muy parecida a la de Malfoy. "Convocaron a las antiguas familias. Mi padre no me avisó de lo que iba a ocurrir. Solo dijo que teníamos que ir a casa de Draco. Había otros chicos de nuestra edad. De Slytherin. Solo tíos. Los otros también estaban ahí. Ya sabes, los que fueron y siguen siendo... eso." Mortífagos. Lo que Theo quería decir era mortífagos, como su padre. Se rascó la nuca, incómodo, mirando al suelo. "Me dolió durante dos semanas. Me sigue doliendo. Tuve fiebre, mareos, vómitos... Creo que hasta alucinaciones. Y pesadillas. Sigo teniendo pesadillas..." La mirada de Theo se perdió en algún punto del infinito. "Había muggles ahí, ¿sabes? Los mató. Y se rió. Y el resto aplaudió. Y el suelo... Joder, parecía un cuadro de Jackson Pollock."

"Theo..."

"Ahora _Él_ nos puede llamar. Y tenemos acudir sin excusas", continuó, ignorando a su amiga. "Solo lo he experimentado una vez. Fue justo antes de empezar el curso. Llamó a los nuevos. Esta mierda ardía como el infierno. Y su voz. Dios, le oía en mi cabeza. Me llamaba. Decía mi nombre. Una y otra vez."

Theo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Theo, no hace falta que..."

De nuevo la ignoró.

"Era una prueba. Para comprobar nuestra lealtad. Solo faltó uno. No sé su nombre, era un par de años mayor. Llegó más tarde. Y entonces le mató. Delante de nosotros. Delante de su familia. Su padre suplicó. Y su madre lloró. Lloró y lloró, pero _Él_ solo la apartó del cadáver de una patada. 'Sois leales a mí', dijo. 'A nadie más que a mí. Si me traicionáis, vuestras familias lo pagarán.' Y entonces, mató a la pobre mujer. Delante de nosotros. Y su marido lloró. Lloró y lloró, pero no le mató. Se lo llevó a otra sala, y le torturó."

Entonces Theo comenzó a llorar. Sin ningún ruido, ni ningún movimiento que lo delatara. Solo un par de lágrimas. Maisie tuvo el impulso de correr y abrazarle, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, se contuvo y esperó a que se relajara.

"Creo que a Draco le ha mandado hacer algo", susurró de pronto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y continuó en el mismo tono. "Si no lo hace matará a su familia. Es una especie de castigo, por lo de su padre. Nadie de los que lo saben espera que lo consiga. No sé qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Tampoco me he atrevido a preguntar."

Maisie permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Dándole tiempo a Theo para que se recuperase, y dándose tiempo a sí misma para procesar la información.

"¿No tienes miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a tu padre si se entera de que me has contado todo esto?"

"Me da igual lo que le pase a mi padre."

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> La próxima vez, más y mejor, (◕‿-)


End file.
